Dream Wedding
by Pairatime
Summary: This was written in response to Blue Jamie Kremlin’s wedding challenge. It’s Dead Zone JohnnyWalt. Dead Zone stories are hard to find and JohnnyWalt harder. But I love them. This Fic is about their Wedding, big surprise there. This story has been fixed up


Title: Dream Wedding

Author: Zach/Piratime/writenwright

Word Count: 1053

Challenge: "My Fabulous Fandom Gay Wedding" challenge by JaimeBlue's Kremlin's

Fandom: Dead Zone

Rating: G

Genre: Romance

Characters/Pairings: Johnny/Walt

Summary: This Fic is about their Wedding, big surprise there.

Author's Notes: Dead Zone stories are hard to find and Johnny/Walt harder. But I love them. This story has been fixed up for writing errors.

"Calm down man, you're making me nerves"

Ya, you being nerves is my biggest concern right now Bruce, what if he backs out, what if I back out, what if Purdy changes his mind, what if Sarah does something, Johnny looked over at Bruce before looking over the room.

All their friends were there, row after row of them. Then of course, there was the press and dozens of other people that Purdy had wanted here. All bathed in the sunlight coming through the large church windows.

They'd both wanted something quite and small, just close friends and family. Then Sarah and Purdy had gotten involved, and now look at it. The large headquarters of the Faith Heritage Alliance was filled to the rafters with people and decorations. The whole spectrum of colors was visible but white was the most common, no surprise there. But the next most common color was, violet. Mostly in the form of violet, lilacs, and dozens of other flower…neither of them liked flowers that much and they weren't fans of the color either for that matter, but Sarah…neither of them could say no to her.

Now if only he could get out of this tux, he never liked them, he'd tried to get them to let him go with something else, anything else, and he'd almost had Sarah but Purdy put his foot down. No Smith was going to get married in anything other that a tux, Vera would turn in her grave he said.

He looked at Reverend Purdy dressed just as a reverend should be dressed and looking far too comfortable. "Reverend thank you for doing this, I'm glad it's you and not someone else."

"I can't believe that you'd thank I'd let someone else marry you two Johnny, never. I'm just glad you both decided to do this. Many in your place would not have, but you're both so very much in love, I wish you both the very best. If only your mother could be here," he added with a sigh.

Mom, would she have understood that I love him, I never told her about that part of me…did she know…this isn't the time Johnny.

He looked over at Bruce to see if he was holding it, he didn't see it, "do you have the" he was cut off when Bruce says he has the ring and he even pulled it out of his pocket to show it to me, that's good.

Then I look over at little Johnny, my son…Walt's son…our son. He's looks just as uncomfortable as I do, but he looks so grown up in his tux. What is he now twelve thirteen? He's going to start looking at girls soon and they're going to look back, I follow his gaze to see he's looking at one of the girls standing off to one side stretching her legs, someone's daughter. Couldn't he wait a few more years, I have more then I need on my mind right now, "JJ, Johnny" I make sure that he's looking my way before going on, "do you have the ring."

He gives me this look that says just what he thinks of my question and more than likely the wedding, wishing that it would just end, I have better thing to do look. Kids are so different than the rest of us. He does show me the ring before looking back to the girl. I'm just about to say something else to him when I feel Bruce's hand on my shoulder stopped me. I half turn to him still looking at JJ and the girl across the room.

"Let him look man, just let him look."

I turn and gave him my best glare, not that it worked after all that those months in physical therapy, he's immune to it, but Purdy isn't.

I turn my glare at him when I hear him smirk at Burce's comment…ok so it doesn't work on him either. I must be off my game. They just don't understand, it's not their son they just don't get it…he'll get it when I tell him that JJ's more concerned about girls then in our wedding.

And speaking of wedding's it looks like this one's about to start. As they start playing the music I turn to the door as they open and Walt and Sarah come through. Sarah looks beautiful in her pale blue dress, but when I look at him my heart stops. He looks perfect in his tux, when he smiles at me I smile back letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

He looks perfect walking down the pathway. We couldn't decide which of us it was going to be till we flipped a coin over it; thank god I'm psychic. I don't think that my legs would move right now.

Once they get up here Sarah stepped to the side taking her seat and my hand finds Walts, or his finds mine I'm not sure, all I now is we're hand in hand.

Most of the rest is a blur, we both repeat whatever Reverend Purdy tells us, but I hear the last part, probably because I've been wanting to since Walt got up here. We both leaned in closer and I just look in his eyes getting lost.

"You know he said we could kiss, right?"

I grin to match his, "I know, just looking at the view, I'm done for now," I say as I start to lean in again. He meets me in the middle and when our lips meet it feels just like the first time, perfect.

We both pull back and I see surprise in his eyes. I'm not sure why till I see he's in his sheriff uniform not a tux and we're in his office and it's snowing outside…It _was_ our first kiss. The rest was a vision, the perfect vision. What was Walt saying?

"…and Sarah, how do we tell her. How will she take it, what if she never let's us see JJ again."

"Walt, Walt calm down, it'll be fine everything will be fine Walt" I look into his eyes…they're the same ones, everything will be fine, better then fine, perfect. Even our wedding I think as I lean in to kiss him again.

The End


End file.
